


bathtub

by elifish



Series: scraps 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, M/M, Overdose, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elifish/pseuds/elifish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam overdoses on heroin or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> tagged for death though ending is quite ambivalent

Sam is fifteen years old and he has heroin coursing through his veins. A lot of heroin. And cough syrup. Virtually passed out on his bed, he swims in a haze of consciousness. Thoughts become fewer and more far between. Shallow, slow breathing. 

_Consider the consequences_ , they say at school. _You could die_.

Sam doesn't really care. He deserves it. It'd be better if he did die. 

So he lets Cas supply him with morphine and heroin and oxycontins and whatever else the junkie can get his hands on. Lets him teach him how to tie a tourniquet around his arm. Lets him fuck Sam and pretend he didn't hear Sam scream his brother's name. 

Yeah. It'd be better if he died. He'd've done it himself by now if he was able to move his arms. 

"Sam!" 

Hadn't he locked the door? 

"Sam!" 

Make the pounding stop. Sam doesn't like it. 

Now he's being lifted, dragged somewhere. Water runs. His head lolls, eyes closed, limbs lead. He feels the warmth but doesn't at the same time. 

"Don't you do this to me, Sammy, don't you do this, don't you die on me," Dean. 

Dean. 

Dean. 

He hears his name repeated like a mantra, like if his brother says it enough he'll stay alive. 

"Don't you die on me, Sammy." 

Sam sleeps.


End file.
